


He puts the colour inside my world

by Written_prose_things



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Irondad, Irondad Spiderson AU, Not Steve Friendly, Prompt Fill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of villain!tony, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Tony Stark is wrongly accused by the avengers. Add that to the pile of things he is already running away from. The only silver lining is his unexpected friendship with Peter Parker.Follow the pair as they fix the issues of Tony's past and work to bring about Peter's future.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Clint Barton
Comments: 41
Kudos: 114





	1. two things on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS WIP.  
> Edit: 27/04/2020 (No, I'm not going to write the date in the American fashion, I'm not a heathen.)  
> This is no longer a WIP. Thanks, everyone for the comments and the kudos and everything else, it really helped.  
> Much love,  
> WrittenP.

You have two things on my mind: getting out of here and your imminent death. Maybe they just amount to the same thing when the avengers are chasing you.

You sigh and tap the arc reactor and the nanoparticles bleed through your skin. The HUD lights up.

“Hey JARVIS, let’s uhh…put in a pin in this experiment for a while, yeah?” you ask, scanning the room from behind your hideout spot. The experiment was just to test the feasibility of creating accident-proof gear for school laboratories. But the avengers hear your name and experiment in the same sentence and just lose their shit.

One experiment goes south, and suddenly you’re the biggest villain in the tri-state area. Never mind that it wasn’t intentional.

You had gone with them at the time, to fix what you had done. And You would have stuck through the entire process had the avengers played nice. But it was really difficult to cooperate when they all had a stick up their asses. It was far more convenient to round up the mal-functioning drones and heading out of the area.

You kind of understand how that could have translated into making an enemy of the state, but you can't stomach the fact that you get in trouble when people like Hammer and Oscorp go scot-free.

JARVIS notifies you about a heat signal outside the door, and you duck out of sight just as a person walks in. You breathe quietly, trying to figure out how to leave without drawing attention to yourself.

That’s when you hear the tell-tale whirr of Dum-E coming out of his pod. You are genuinely scared for Dum-E then, the Avengers aren't above using him as a bargaining chip.

You sigh quietly and Jarvis chimes in, “Sir I do not think it’s as bad as you’re making it out to be.”

You sigh and peer out of your hiding spot in a nook of the lab quietly. A new character has joined the ranks by the looks of it, and the avenger’s budget is quite flimsy.

The person is wearing what looks like a pair of pyjama pants and a hoodie with a mask. First, you almost laugh, have they sent this amateur to deal with you? Then a more offensive thought replaces it, do they think an _amateur_ deal with you?

You store these thoughts away for later and peer at the person again. Dummy’s rolled over to them, and you’re about to blast them when you see they pat Dummy’s claw, “Heyyyy…. you’re really cute for someone with an evil boss.”

You roll your eyes. It’s a child. They’ve sent a fucking child to capture him.

You scan the entire building once, to check for any other signs of life. You still haven’t decided whether the lack thereof makes you laugh or offends you.

Finding no one else there, you get out of your hidden spot in one corner of the lab. The person looks up at you.

“Oh my god, it’s you! IronMan, surrender your experiments and turn yourself into S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Jesus Christ, they’ve given the kid a fucking script.

“Do yourself a favour kid, and shut up. You sound like a door to door salesman.”

“Yeah, and I’m here to sell justice.”

You roll your eyes; no comeback is always better than a lousy comeback.

You don’t want to do this, but the kid needs to be put out of commission. You raise your arm and hit them with a blast.

They jump up and you miss. This just became a hell of a lot more fun. They might not have a budget, but the avengers train well.

The kid is stuck to the roof now, and they shoot something onto your repulsors. What the fu-? Spider webs? Did that come out of them?  
Sheesh.

Next thing you know, there are webs on your faceplate, and the kid’s scuttling all over the roof of the lab. Their sweatpants get caught in something on the wall, and you take the opportunity to deploy foot clamps which grip their legs and make them fall to the ground.

You walk up to them on the floor and extend your energy displacer canons. Although you’re not going to use them, the canons are usually helpful in making people surrender.

“JARVIS, the vibranium cuffs please.”

“Of course, sir.”

Dum-E rolls over, with the cuffs and you tie them to the kid’s hands. The kid’s shaking, and having trouble breathing. You’re left with no choice but to remove the kid’s mask.

As you pull it off, the kid tries to resist but fails.

It's just a kid. You feel scared on their behalf, what are the avengers playing at? Recruiting children isn’t a joke.

JARVIS runs a quick scan, gives you details on the kid. Peter Parker, a student at mid-town high.

“Can you call the Avengers?”

The kid squares his jaw and doesn’t answer. You don’t feel like fighting a child, so you don’t snark.

“Listen, kid, I can bust this joint easily. What I need to know is, can you get back home safely?”

“…I pressed the SOS button when I saw you. They must be coming.”

You nod and make the kid sit up, leaning on a row of cabinets and sit down across him.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Waiting with you? This might not be my main lab, but it’s still dangerous. And I don’t trust children to stay here unsupervised.”

Peter splutters, “Hey! I’m not a kid. I’m almost 15.”

“Sure. Whatever.”

After a moment the kid asks, “So… this isn’t your main lab?”

Your eyes widen and you laugh. Those idiots haven’t taught him everything.

“Brush up your interrogating skill, kid.”

Peter blushes, “But seriously, what were you doing? Fury pushed me out of the briefing room when the alert sounded.”

You shrug, “I wasn’t doing anything bad. I was making laboratory equipment for educational institutes, the usual.”

“Oh. So, what’s bad about that?”

“You tell me, kid.”

Peter’s about to ask another question but you cut across him, “When is that self-righteous idiot coming to get you?”

Peter frowns, “Don’t call Captain America a self-righteous idiot.”

You smirk, “ _I_ didn’t kid.”

Peter blushes again.

Dum-E rolls over to you, and pokes your armoured shoulder as he always does, looking for pats on his claw.

You turn around and pat his claw, “Thanks for getting me the vibranium cuffs, Dum-E. Good job. Just learn how to make a smoothie and you’ll be the best bot ever.”

You hear a snicker from behind you. The faceplate retracts, and you look at Peter coolly, “Problem?”

“N-No nothing.” He stutters, “Just didn’t expect a bad guy to be this nice.”

You hold a hand against your chest in mock insult, “ _A bad guy_? Come on kid, who told you that?”

He stutters again, “I- I guess you must be bad? Not, Not that I want you t-to be bad?” He winces, “I mean there must be a reason that the Avengers don’t like you.”

You shrug, “Those idiots don’t like anything they don’t understand.”

Jarvis notifies you of a helicopter making its way towards your laboratory.

Peter sighs, “They’re here.”

You raise an eyebrow. He raises his bound hands to his ear, “Super-hearing.”

You nod and get up. Working quickly, you lead Dummy out of the lab. You take the elevator down to the parking lot and leave in a family van you’d hired.

While driving back to the cabin, Dummy keeps pinching your earlobes with his claw, demanding attention.

“Dummy please, I have to drive.”

He whirs sadly and moves away. The only good thing about the van is that it has enough space for Dummy to roll around.

You get stuck in traffic on the freeway soon enough, and it bores you out of your mind. JARVIS sends you a message on your phone.

> //J.A.R.V.I.S//
> 
> Sir, you will want to see this.

A video is attached to the message. You pull it up while you wait for the traffic to clear. It’s a recording from one of the CCTV cameras installed in the lab.

_Steve, Natasha and Clint walk into the room and survey it. Peter is leaning again a counter in the opposite corner._

_His cheery voice pipes up, “Hey guys. I’m here. Thanks for coming.”_

_Steve gives him a cool once over barely acknowledging him, “Hmm…”_

_The newly arrived trio move around the lab without so much as checking in on the kid. They almost entirely trash the entire place but don’t find anything worthwhile._

_Clint sighs and turns to Peter, “Hey kid, did you find anything here?”_

_Peter stutters, “Nothing much. Ironman had already packed up the entire experiment. I thought maybe-”_

_Clint cuts him off, “Less chit-chat kid.”_

_Peter nods, “Y-Yes sir.”_

_Steve nods and folds his arms, “Son, try better next time. You didn’t catch the man and you even got captured. I know you’re new, but we can’t up and leave every time you get into trouble.”_

_Peter nods again, shoulders sagging, “Yes sir.”_

_Natasha walks towards the doors, “Let’s head back, we haven’t found anything worthwhile.”_

_The other two nod and start walking towards the doors when Peter speaks up, “Excuse me, Mr.- Captain America, sir, I need a little help.”_

_Steve rolls his eyes and turns around, “Honestly Parker, it’s a pair of handcuffs.”_

_He goes to pull them off, but the handcuffs don’t budge. Peter whispers, “… vibranium.”_

_Steve harrumphs, and goes to undo the leg braces, which fall off easily._

_“Let’s go kid.” Clint’s voice betrays his lack of patience._

_The three original avengers walk ahead as Peter tries to catch up._

You pinch the bridge of your nose. Those idiots treat a literal child like a disappointment. They don’t check him for injuries or ask anything of him. And by the looks of it, they don’t seem too interested in getting him checked out by a doctor.

As you drive back to your cabin, your thoughts keep getting dragged back to that kid. Maybe you’re concerned about him because you were treated unfairly as a kid as well. Nonetheless, you decide on texting the kid when you reach home. He needs to be thanked as well for not revealing your identity.

> //unknown//
> 
> Hey kid. It’s me. You had a nasty fall today. Make sure you get yourself checked out. SHEILD must have some on-call doctors.  
> Thanks for not telling anyone that you saw my face.
> 
> //Peter Parker//
> 
> How do you know I didn’t say anything after I left the lab?
> 
> //Iron-Man//
> 
> …because of my micro-chip.

The typing ellipses appear on his side for a long time. You laugh as you realise that the kid’s checking himself.

> //Iron-Man//
> 
> I’m joking kid. Get some rest and see a doctor.
> 
> //Peter Parker//
> 
> Don’t worry sir, I’ve got super-healing.
> 
> //Iron-Man//
> 
> I’ll show you super-healing.  
> Also don’t call me *sir*, Tony’s fine.
> 
> //Peter Parker//
> 
> Cool. Goodnight Tony.
> 
> //Tony//
> 
> Good night Peter.


	2. Rules to the interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes to Tony's cabin, but a misunderstanding occurs between them

Over the next few weeks, you end up forming a close bond with the teenager. He keeps sending you memes you’ve seen. But somehow, if you reply in slang, he finds it “cringey” because you’re old.

You can’t help but roll your eyes. There was a time when you were the hippest, coolest and most suave person in the entire world.

Just because the avengers caught you once doesn’t mean that your work just miraculously ends. When you reach your cabin, you still have to go over the specs for the new stark-phones and discuss the feasibility of the new solar plants.

You end up going on a four-week bender in the workshop, channelling your inner Bill Nye when JARVIS pipes up.

“Sir-”

“Not now JARVIS, I’ll have lunch when I feel like it.”

“But-”

“Nuh-uh. Shh.”

“It’s from Peter Parker.”

“JARVIS don’t make me- what? What do you mean Peter Parker? The kid?”

“Yes, sir. He’s left a message.”

“Pull it up now.”

You take off your welding gloves as the video is projected in front of you.

At first, you think the video’s upside down, then you realise that the kid is actually hanging from the roof of some building. Things look pretty bad.

He’s wearing the god-awful outfit again.

“Hey, Tony. It’s spiderman. I mean Peter Parker-”

Spiderman? What? Who the fuck let him pick the name?

“-I just wanted to talk. Like, hang out or whatever. Can we meet right now? Your AI said he’d let you know? So yeah.”

You roll your eyes. The kid was as awkward as ever. You walk out of the workshop.

“JARVIS, when did the kid leave that message?”

“4 minutes ago, sir. He is currently wrapping up an avenger’s excursion. They were called out to handle a rogue fleet of bots from Hammer Industries.”

You snort at ‘rouge’, the avengers can’t see what’s under their nose. Hammer has very sinister plans.

You head into the kitchen. If the kid is coming over, you should at least have some food ready for him.

Just as you set foot in the kitchen, JARVIS interrupts.

“Sir, maybe a shower first?”

You are soaked through with motor oil and other things. Before you head to the shower you text the kid back.

> //Tony//
> 
> Hey kid, let me know when the avengers are away. I’ll come and pick you up.
> 
> //Peter Parker//
> 
> Ofc.

You step out of the shower just as Peter replies.

> //Peter Parker//
> 
> Hey. I’m good to go.
> 
> //Tony Stark//
> 
> I’ll be there in 5-10 minutes.

JARVIS locates Peter’s phone, and you head into Queens to get the kid.

He waiting on a roof for you. When your feet touch the ground, he takes off his mask.

“Hey, Tony.”

“Hi, kid. Ready to go?”

“Yeah. But how are we going to go to your place?”

You smirk, although Peter can’t see it.

“Ever heard of Lois Lane?”

Peter sputters, then shrieks like a baby when you pick him up.

“Put me down, Tony. Oh my God!!!!”

You roll your eyes as you take off, “Kid, you literally swing from buildings. Shut up.”

Peter seems even more hysterical, “There are no buildings here!”

When they reach the cabin, Dum-E comes rolling down the ramp, followed by Butterfingers and U. Clearly, they’re excited to see a new person.

You hear Peter’s reverent whisper, “More bots??” before he runs up to Dum-E and pats his claw much like he did when they met in the lab.

As they slowly get acquainted, you walk ahead and open the doors. The four of them walk into the cabin without sparing you a second glance.

There’s a clear favourite, and it isn’t you.

The bots lead Peter to the workshop where he stands flabbergasted.

“Tony, this is soooo cool.” The teen almost squeals.

“I know.” You lean on the frame of the door and fold your arms.

You know you should ask the kid why he’s so interested in meeting you. But he doesn’t look like he’s ready to talk yet. So, you distract him.

“You want to help me with an experiment?” You ask.

Peter smirks, “As long as it doesn’t result in anarchy.”

You laugh heartily, “First things first, safety gear.”

Peter furrows his eyebrows, “Tony, you’re dressed in jeans and a wifebeater-”

You interrupt him, “Rules don’t apply to me. Become a supervillain then we’ll talk.”

Peter shakes his head and puts on the safety goggles.

When he gets them on, Peter nods. You clap your hands together, then let them fall to your sides. You feel like an enthusiastic chemistry teacher.

“Right. There must be some Sodium in the closet there…” Peter walks out of your line of sight, and you add, “It’s labelled, you can-”

Peter keeps the glass jar on the counter with a little more force than necessary, the kerosene inside sloshes around a little bit. He levels you with an unimpressed glare.

“You know, I’m actually interested in science. I’m at mid-”

You talk over him, “-town high. Yeah, I know, I know. Jeez, kid don’t be so offended.”

Peter furrows his brow. You realise he does that quite a lot. It’s kind of cute.

“How’d you know?” He asks.

You shrug, “I needed to keep tabs…” voice dies out. It doesn’t feel nice to remind the kid about the beginning of your tentative friendship.

He completes your sentence, “To make sure I didn’t snitch? I get it.”

He wrings his hands and looks away. It doesn’t seem like he’s okay with it, but you don’t know how to fix the mood.

You’re kind of disappointed in yourself. You’ve ruined the mood entirely. 

Peter turns around, with a bright smile. It seems put-on.

“So, what are we doing?” He asks.

“Uh, yeah. Let me just..” You bend down and grab a canister of chlorine gas. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Peter looks panicked, “Hey, Tony. Why- What are you doing? These shouldn’t be together.”

You grin at him, “You gate-crashed my last experiment before I could get anything done.”

Peters scratches his head and blushes, “Oh.”

You snort, “Yeah. _Oh._ ”

Peter looks up at you. You wonder how he can do that when he’s almost your height.

“Can you maybe wear some protective gear too?” He asks in a sweet voice.

You sigh and go to put on a coat. While turning away, you see the kid grin. He’s misusing his cuteness.

“Right let’s do this.”

“I feel like the lab assistant of a big villain.”

You reply, “You _are_ the assistant of a big villain.”

Peter lets the chlorine gas into a new beaker you’ve made with new industrial material. You add the sodium piece slowly. But the reaction doesn’t occur quickly.

You add some water to the beaker with a pipette. Peter across the counter, clearly interested in the goings-on.

You can’t help but stare at this kid who has all the fucking stars in his eyes. He reminds you of yourself when you were still discovering science.

Peter’s urgent voice pulls you out of your reverie.

“Tony, it’s done. Get your hand OUT!!” He yells. But you don’t process what he’s saying.

Within the next two seconds, Peter flips himself over the counter and pushes you away from the beaker.

“Tony. Tony, are you okay?” He asks urgently.

“Hmm? Yeah. I’m good. What happened?”

Peter replies, “You tell me.”

You sit up, “Right. Okay, let’s try this again.”

Peter looks at you horrified, “Dude, you almost lost your arm, and you want to do this again?”

You shrug, “What doesn’t kill you and all that… honestly kid, where’s your teen spirit.”

Peter’s reply is sharp, “On the back-burner? Self- preservation wins out.”

You sigh, “Alright.”

You rest your hands on the floor and try to push yourself to your feet, but a sharp pain erupts in your right palm.

You let out a grunt, and fall to the floor, turning your hand to check your palm. Peter is your side instantaneously.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

You look up at the counter. The beaker must have fallen when Peter jumped over the counter. It’s broken, and glass is scattered over the counter, some of it is lodged in your hand.

“Oh, shit. I-I’m really sorry Tony. The beaker broke, and you’re hurt.” Peter looks genuinely looks like he’s about to cry.

You calm him down, “It’s alright Pete. If you hadn’t helped, I’d have been injured even more.”

Peter nods, but his eyes are downcast. You’re about to comfort him further when his face lights up, “I can fix this. Where’s your first aid kit?”

Your uncertainty must show on your face, because Peter backtracks quickly, “…or not? I mean I’m just a kid. I might mess it up.”

You’re quick to disagree, “No, it’s not that. Are you sure you want to help? It’s okay if you want to sit down.”

Dum-E rolls in just then, carrying a first-aid kit.

Peter nods in reply just as fast, “I’m good. I caused this, the least I can do is help.”

You nod and let Peter get to work. He dabs alcohols on your wounds and pulls out the glass pieces slowly. Then, he tries to bandage the cuts, but he isn’t able to.

Before the bandage can frustrate him further, you grab his hands, “The bots can help me in this. Don’t worry.”

Peter nods, “Okay. I am feeling a little tired.”

You nod before replying, “Yeah. That’s cool. Just have something to eat from the sandwich before you take a nap. JARVIS will let you know about which room you can take.”

Peter takes off his protective gear and walks out, “Cool.”

He turns to go out of the room and you slowly inch behind him and go into the makeshift med-bay you've set up in the cabin, with special bots to help you out.

You walk out of the room, expecting Peter to be lying down in the guest room, and make your way to the kitchen for a quick refill of coffee when you see Peter standing by the kitchen island.

You can’t stop yourself from asking, “Hey, why are you still up? I thought you were going to lie down?”

Peter shrugs, “Eh, I thought I make you a sandwich too?”

You feel disappointed. You thought Peter would be different, but he’s just the same. Offering food in return for favours.

Peter looks at you with his brows furrowed “What’s wrong?”

You shake your head, “Oh, nothing. I’m good.”

You take a seat at the kitchen island and tuck in. At least now you know how to behave with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost like a filler chapter. This interaction was supposed to be v short but I let myself go.


	3. Fall Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look at Tony's past.

_The first time you have dinner with your parents outside a work function is the evening before your 6 th birthday.  
Jarvis helps you clean up and wear your best clothes. When the three of you take your seats on the long dining table, Ms Smith, their cook brings out the starters.  
You realise that all the food was your favourite. You can’t help but grin at your parents, “Thank you so much.”_

_Your father grimaces, and mother returns a tight-lipped smile. When Ms Smith clears everyone’s plates, your father clears his throat._

_“Anthony, we have a gift for you.” He says. He’s actually being nice._

_You can’t believe it, maybe your parents are fixing things as Jarvis had said._

_Your father pulls out a rectangular box from the chair next to him. You want to stand up on your seat so that you can see the gift better, but you know not to do that. It might upset your father._

_“Why don’t you come here and take a better look, darling?” Your mother asks from across the table._

_You almost trip out of your chair to get to your parents. Your father waits for you to stand next to him before he takes off the lid of the box and takes out the paper covering._

_You feel slightly disappointed to see clothes. You expected a box of experiments or such. But this also works, the cloth seems very stiff and old-fashioned, but your father has made an effort, so you smile, “Thank you, daddy. I like it very much. Where will I wear this?”_

_Your mother laughs, “To school, of course.”_

_You cock your head to the side, “But my school doesn’t have a uniform?”_

_Your father ends the discussion, “You’ll be going to a boarding school fit for children like you.”_

_Suddenly you feel like you’re underwater. Your mother says something about it being a great opportunity._

_You study the uniform again; it doesn’t look comfortable. Your earlier discussion with Jarvis replays in your head._

_“Are they trying to fix things, J?” You had asked hopefully._

_Jarvis had pursed his lips, “It is possible.”_

_You realise now, that they have fixed everything. They’re sending you away, exactly like your father had always said._

_You can’t handle it anymore. You run out of the dining room. Your mother calls out for you, but you ignore her. You run into Jarvis on the stairs._

_“What’s the matter, young sir?” He asks as he runs his hand through your hair._

_You sniffle and wrap your arms around his legs. Jarvis kneels down and cups your face._

_“What happened?”_

_“They’re sending me away. They don’t want me.” You cry._

_“Now, that’s not true…” Jarvis tries to console you, but it doesn’t work._

_You go to school knowing that your favourite food comes with unpleasant news._

* * *

_Three months into the academic, you’ve made a few friends. But your best friend has to be Justin. His father and your father are in the same business, so Justin says the both of you should be good friends._

_You both are always together. So, when the science teacher, Mr Hart, explains the potato batteries experiment, you both team-up quickly._

_You spend the entire week working on the experiment together. On the day of the exhibition, you both carry the experiment to the gym._

_When you finally keep the apparatus down, Justin says, “You must be tired, why don’t you take one of my toffees from my cubby?”_

_It feels weird to take the sweets so you ask him, “Are you sure?”_

_He nods, “Yeah. We’re friends, right? You can have it.”_

_You race out of the gym towards your class. Justin’s toffees are sitting in his cubby, you grab two and run back to the gym._

_Mr Hart is standing in front of your experiment and Justin is answering Mr Hart’s question, “...I don’t know where Tony is, sir. He wasn’t even interested in helping with the experiment.”_

_You rush in, “I’m here. I’m here.”_

_Mr Hart shakes his head, “Anthony, I expected better.”_

_Justin grins behind Mr Hart’s back._

_You ask him, “Why did you say that?”_

_He shrugs, “Because I could.”_

_You throw away the toffees._

* * *

_Maya is your first actual girlfriend._ _Maya is actually a little older than you, another prodigy. But your age gap doesn’t feel as obvious when you both hang out with 20-year-old people. You feel like an actual college-going kid when she’s around._

_So, you don’t second guess the invitation you get to a party when she’s around. She seems excited for the party for a change._

_Usually, she likes to spend her weekend in the lab, cooking up new things._

_When you reach the frat house where the party is happening, the place is a mess. People are lying around in the yard with bottles of alcohol._

_You turn to look at Maya, “Aren’t they scared of the university authorities?”_

_Maya snorts, “They’re already being shut down for gross misconduct and use of illegal substances. This is their last party; the university can’t do shit to them.”_

_You nod and head inside. A friend of Maya’s from the frat challenges you to shots. You end up playing beer pong and other games._

_Maya even lets you have some of her brownies. She knows you really like brownies. You miss the dark look that passes between Maya and her friend._

_You’ve never felt more popular. It’s the best experience in college hands down._

_After a point in the night, you can’t remember anything. Everything and everyone feels like a blur in the dark._

_The next day when you wake up, your head hurts and your mouth tastes foul. You look out of the window blearily._

_Suddenly your phone comes to life. You groan and turn it towards yourself._

_It’s your mother. You don’t feel like talking to her in the state that you’re in so you let the phone fall onto the bed._

_You walk to the bathroom, wash your face and brush your teeth._

_When you come back, you turn on your phone._

_You have multiple missed calls from your father, mother, Jarvis and even Ms Smith._

_\---_

_You run to Maya’s room, “Why did you take those photos?”_

_All the mainstream news channels are discussing your lack of discipline, partying ways and drunkenness. Everyone expects the Stark heir to act mature._

_Maya shrugs. She sitting on her bed counting bills, “Why do you think?”_

_You stand at the door, lost for words. Maya continues, “I should get some benefit from you hanging around me all the time.”_

_She separates a few bills from the stacks and pushes them across the bed towards you, “Get yourself some more brownies.”_

* * *

_It’s a few months after your parent’s death that you meet Obadiah for lunch. He’s taking you out to a café you used to like in New York._

_You already expect the worst. So, at the end of lunch when he broaches the subject of keeping you out of the business for a little while longer, you just sigh._

_You get up and say, “Keep it. I’m good.”_

_You leave for good then._

_\---_

_Over the next few months, you work with a lawyer to secure whatever you have outside the company and you never look back._


	4. Spidersuits for spiderkids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony have a conversation and the aftermath.

“So, kid. What did you want to talk about?” You ask.

He bites off an end of the sandwich and swallows it before answering, “I needed your advice on something.”

You nod, “Shoot.”

Peter continues, “So, you’ve known the Avengers for some time now-”

You snort, “That’s stretching things a bit too far.”

Peter shakes his head, “I mean, you know how they work, right?”

You squint your eyes, “…yeah, I guess.”

Peter inhales, “Do you think they take me seriously?”

You think for a moment. The truth might not be what Peter wants to hear. You decide on telling a half-baked lie, “They don’t take you as seriously as they should.”

Peter’s shoulders sag momentarily, but he picks himself up quick enough, “I guess I knew that. So, that’s why I wanted to ask you for help.”

You hold in a sigh, “Yeah.”

Peter looks apprehensive, “Can you help me train?”

Peter is putting away the bread and vegetables when you ask, “That’s all?”

He turns around, “Why? Do you want to do more?”

You almost laugh, “You didn’t have to make such a big deal out of this. The way you were asking for a favour, I thought we’d be robbing a bank in the least.”

He giggles, “I don’t encourage my friends to undertake illegal activities.”

 _Friends_.

You don’t know what to say to that, so you deflect, “When do you want to start training?”

Peter replies quickly, he’s obviously thought about this, “I was thinking we could do three sessions per week? I’m free after school on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays.”

You shake your head, “Sorry kid, I’m busy on Mondays and Fridays.”

Peter asks, curiously, “What are you doing?”

You smirk in response, “I want you to have plausible deniability.”

Peter sputters, but you talk over him, “But I’m free on the weekends. Can you make it then?” He really wants help, and you don't want to turn down a friend.

He smiles, “Yeah. That works, I'll be here on the weekends too." He looks down at his watch, "I should leave now. May’s shift must be ending and she’ll worry about where I am.”

You nod and hop off the stool, “Let me drop you off.”

The teen tries to decline, “I can go back on my own. It’s not an issue-”

You roll your eyes dramatically and pull back the curtains on the window. The thick forest outside is highlighted in the rays of the setting sun. Though there aren’t any animals in this part, it’s not an easy area to navigate.

Peter looks sheepish. You clean up the workshop quickly and take the kid back home, the same way you brought him, bar the complaints.

As soon as you reach the NYC border, the kid asks to be let down. You land on a secluded and remote building’s roof.

Peter offers you a smile before putting on his mask, “Thanks, Tony.”

He’s already swinging away before you can ask him what the gratitude is for.

As you fly back to the cabin, you realise that you still don’t know how to act with the kid. He offers you food but doesn’t ask for any big favours. 

\---

You spend the next few days going over his fighting style and technique in videos taken by bystanders in Avengers stuff and get down to building and buying equipment specially designed for him.

\----

As the week proceeds, you get buried in new projects. Simply because you aren’t the owner of the biggest tech conglomerate doesn’t mean that your inventing streak has died down.

You’re elbows deep in machinery when JARVIS pipes up, “Sir, Peter Parker is approaching the cabin.”

You startle and parts of the machinery rattle, “Peter Parker?”

JARVIS replies, “Yes sir, I believe you asked to see him on Thursday.”

You sputter, “Th-It’s Thursday?”

JARVIS snarks, “Sir, there are seven days in a-”

You cut across, “Walking a thin line there, J. Don’t want to end up in a community college, right?”

You wipe the excess motor oil from your face and head out. Peter is walking towards the cabin, and his pace considerably quickens when he sees you on the porch.

When he’s in hearing distance, you ask, “How’d you get here?”

He calls back, “There’s a bus stop behind there.” He vaguely points his thumb in the general direction behind his back.

You reply, “I’ll drop you back. No travelling in the bus when it’s dark.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Fine. Whatever.”

He reaches the porch, climbs the stairs and heads towards the door.

“Woah, hold up. Where’re you going?” You ask.

Peter stutters, “In-inside?”

You look at him dubiously, “Didn’t you want to train?”

He nods, “Yeah.”

You fold your arms, “Good. Take two laps around the lake.”

Peter scoffs, “What?”

You raise an eyebrow sceptically, “Can’t do it?”

Peter gives mutters indignantly and shoots off. With the help of the bots, you bring out all the training equipment you’ve set up.

When Peter comes back, he’s drenched in sweat. You rub your hands to together, “Let’s do this.”

You both spend the next hour on exercising different muscles and increasing durability.

When the teenager is sufficiently tired, you give him a five-minute break.

Peter’s eyes go wide, “Break?”

You turn around, you’re wrapping boxing tape on your hands, “Yeah? Why? If you want, we can start again?”

Peter looks almost scared, “I thought, we’d be done by now.”

You look at the kid incredulously. “Pete, how much did you train with the avengers?”

Peter’s eyes skitter away and he shrugs, “I just kind of spot them in the gym. They usually left me to do my own thing.”

You roll your eyes heavenwards; those idiots are wasting so much potential.

You continue, “Well. Now you’re training with me and I’m giving you a five-minute break. Get your suit on and we’ll spar.”

With that, you turn around and continue wrapping the boxing tape. A lot of people assume that because you have the suit, you don’t need to train, but you can go head to head with the non-powered duo from the avengers.

When you’re done, you turn to face the kid. He sitting on the grass in his tracksuit.

“Fuck, I forgot the clown outfit you wear.”

Peter replies indignantly, “Hey. I made it on my own.”

You snort, “Where? Home-Ec class?”

Peter blushes, and your laughter stops short, “Hey, that’s okay. I just meant that I could make you a better one.”

Peter looks up at you with wide eyes, “Really?”

You nod, “Yeah, I can work with this whole spider persona you’ve got going on.”

The kid almost squeals with joy.

Over the next months, Peter meets you regularly for training and somehow ends up in the workshop more often than not, helping with whatever you’re doing then or just learning about the new suit he’s getting.

You’ve grown much closer than what you were before and you realise that the kid just might be your first actual friend besides Jarvis. You work well together.

You’ve learnt his weird habits and his penchant for talking people’s ears off. So, when he comes in for training and doesn’t talk much, the silence gets to you.

You decide to cut short the training and sit the kid down for some food.

“So, what’s on your mind?” You ask.

The kid takes a big gulp of the lemonade before answering, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

You reply through the piece of bread in your mouth, “Cut the bullshit.”

He tries to act nonchalant, “There’s no bullshit.”

Your reply is instantaneous, “Don’t swear. But really, tell me what’s wrong, or I’ll torture it out of you.”

He gasps dramatically, “You wouldn’t. I’m just a child.”

You grin, “I’d do anything to protect my friends.”

He laughs, and finally, he looks less burdened, “Well, there is something.”

You hum encouragingly and he continues, “I don’t think I want to work with the Avengers anymore. It’s like you said, they don’t value me.”

You nod and the kid stutters through an explanation, “Like, I’m not trying to be offensive, but they don’t get me? It’s very demeaning to sit there and do nothing while they take on these big guys?” He shakes his head, “I’d rather fight petty thieves than sit on the bench as the avengers fight big threats.”

You raise your hands in surrender, “You don’t have to explain anything to me kid. I know these guys have a penchant for stupidity. Leave them to it. Start your own thing.”

Peter shakes his head, “It isn’t that easy-”

You interrupt, “Have you signed anything with them? Made any agreement?”

Peter replies, “No.”

You swallow the last piece of the sandwich and wipe your hands on your trousers, “So, I don’t see where the problem is.”

Peter looks up at you, “What if I need help? Those guys are doing me a favour by letting me be with them, it’ll be rude to decline their offer for membership of the avenger’s initiative so late. I don’t want to burn any bridges, especially if they’ll come in use later.”

You understand where the kid is coming from, he is smarter than you give him credit for.

“Right, I get that. But if you need any help? I’m always here.”

Peter doesn’t look convinced, and it hurts just a little bit just you brush past the feeling, “See, I’m not telling you to leave them and run away. You clearly know what you’re dealing with. I’m fine with whatever choice you make, I’m just your sounding board.”

Peter reaches his hand across the table and grabs your arm, “Tony you’re more than just a sounding board, I need your input.”

You nod, “Okay, so is there any other reason you want to stay with the Avengers?”

Peter mulls it over, “Funds?”

You nod, “I’ll get them.”

He squints, “Legitimate funds?”

You nod, “Yeah.”

He shakes his head, “I was just joking, Tony. But also technical support.”

You cock your head to the side when he doesn’t elaborate. Peter takes a deep sigh before continuing, “Well... Don’t take this the wrong way. But the suit is taking a long time? And I’m fine with however much time it’s taking. But I don’t want to leave the avenger’s initiative with nothing more than a tracksuit for gear, right?”

It feels like a blow to your stomach to realise that while you’ve been suggesting that the kid leave the avengers, you are the reason that he’s apprehensive about it in the first place.

You reply quickly, “I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I’ve almost completed your suit. You can start test runs by tomorrow.”

Peter looks at you wide-eyed, “Really? Wow, that’s so cool.”

You nod, “Yeah, I just wanted it to be a surprise, I guess?”

Peter nods, “But, Tony, I have my decathlon practise tomorrow because of the qualifiers day after. So, I won’t be able to make it.”

You shrug, “Yeah, it’s alright.” That gives you three days to perfect the suit, which is in no shape or form ready for a run-through.


	5. Don't be a stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out why Tony's done so much for him.

The next three days pass in a blur of schematics, coffee and no sunlight. When the final model is finished, it looks like a beauty.

It finished in more ‘red and gold’ than Peter’s trademark blue and red, but you claim creative license.

By the time Peter comes over in the afternoon, you’re dead on your feet. 6 hours of short naps aren’t enough for three days in your old age, and you’re beginning to realise that.

When Peter walks in, he’s visibly excited. He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, and his features are fixed into a permanent grin.

You lead the boy towards the workshop and show him the suit.

He gasps and falls over himself trying to thank you.

You barely manage to hold in a yawn and tell him, “Calm down kid, the suit isn’t going anywhere.”

He laughs and stares at the suit reverently. You stare off into the distance.

Suddenly there’s a voice near your ear, “Tony. Tony, can you hear me what’s wrong? JARVIS, what the hell’s wrong with the guy?”

Peters looks down at you. When did he become taller than you? Is there something in the suit to make him taller?

He asks you again, “Tony, are you alright?”

You try to mumble out a response, but you’re sure you sound like a dying whale.

You hear JARVIS’s sharp response, “Sir hasn’t slept in the last three days.”

Peter whips around, “Three? Three days???”

He sounds like the lady from the Valentino white bag vine, and you snort.

Peter shakes his head, “Let’s get you to bed, Tony.”

He asks JARVIS, “Nothing else is wrong with him, right?”

You groan, “Don’t talk like I’m not here …” you want to say something more but the words die in your mouth.

Peter laughs, “Yeah, okay.”

He tucks you into bed and kisses your forehead softly, “Get a good night’s sleep, Tony.”

Peter’s in the doorway, when you ask, “Suit?”

He smiles sadly, “We’ll look at it later.”

You try to scramble out of bed but only manage to tangle yourself in the sheets, “Don’t go. Pete, I swear the suit is finished. Please don’t leave.”

Suddenly, Peter’s warm hand is guiding your head back to the pillow, “I’m not going anywhere Tony. I’ll always be with you. You’re a good friend to me.”

Your eyebrows furrow and you have a distinct impression that you’re copying the kid, “But I didn’t complete the favour you asked for.”

He looks confused now, “Tony, you didn’t have to do those things. I didn’t mean to force you.”

You reply, “But… you gave me sandwiches?”

Peter’s hands are still smoothing down your hair, “… Tony, you aren’t making much sense right now.”

You shake your head, “Food means favours, right?”

Peter looks shaken, “Why don’t you sleep, Tony we can talk about this tomorrow.”

\----

The next day, you wake up well-rested. You only remember bits and pieces of yesterday’s conversation, but a quick refresher from JARVIS gets you up to speed.

You head downstairs confused over why the kid seemed upset about calling his work “favours”. You’ll have to ask the kid about that.

Turns out you don’t have to wait too long to figure things out. Peter is sitting at the kitchen counter.

He looks upset.

You ask JARVIS, “Why didn’t anyone tell me Peter was here?”

Peter replies, “I asked JARVIS not tell you.”

You smirk, “My creations are turning against me.”

Peter straightens his shoulders, “Sit down. We’re having a talk.”

You roll your eyes and walk towards the coffee machine, “Don’t forget that I’m the adult here. I’ll do what I want.”

You turn your back on the teenager and try to get your thoughts in order, but by the time the machine beeps, you haven’t had much success.

You take the mug and sit across Peter at the kitchen island. He starts the conversation, which might be good anyway, considering you don’t even know why he’s upset.

“Did you think that I was trying to exchange favours?” Peter asks.

“Weren’t you?” You reply with a question.

His eyes widen, and he runs a hand through his hair, “Jesus Christ. How can you operate like that?”

You scoff, “Kid, I’ve been successfully alive for the past 40 years.”

“Just tell me this, would you have done these things for me, if I hadn’t given you food?” He asks, defeated.

You don’t know the answer to that either. So, you just shrug.

“So, you might have been doing most of this because of some fucked up sense you have about exchanging favours.” He looks sad now, and you still have no idea why.

He turns to look at a camera in the kitchen and asks, “JARVIS, did Tony prioritise me over other important work before?”

JARVIS’ reply is quick, “He usually has other work to attend to on the weekends.”

Peter’s shoulders slump. He turns around, “Tony, I don’t think this is working out. I need to go.”

You ask, “What the hell, kid? You asked for a favour and I gave you what you wanted. How in the world is that bad?”

Peter shakes his head, “Because I thought you would refuse if things got too hectic for you. Because you don’t understand the meaning of self-preservation. Because you’re willing to spend three days on a suit which could have been made later too-”

You can’t control yourself, so you yell, “BUT IT WAS READY IN THREE DAYS. WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. THE ISSUE?? YOU HAVE THE SUIT YOU WANTED, YOU GET TO CUT LOOSE FROM THE AVENGERS-”

Peter’s just as stubborn as you are, “I am grateful for all that, but I don’t want it at the expense that I’m getting it at.”

Your shoulders slump, “And what is the expense?”

Peter shrugs, there are tears in his eyes, “Not at the cost of your well-being.”

He steels himself before continuing, “That’s why Tony, I can’t do this. I’m leaving. I’ll still be your friend, but I can’t act like I can handle this jaded viewpoint you have.”

You grab the boy’s arm from across the table, “Please don’t go, Peter, I’m willing to do anything you want.”

He slams his hand on the granite, and it cracks, “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You’re willing to do so much for me, and I don’t know how much of it is true feelings, and how much are your assumptions.”

He picks up his bag from the living room and you follow him, “At least take the suit with you.”

He shakes his head, “Ï-I can’t.” There are tears in his eyes as he turns around and heads out of the cabin.

You stand on the porch looking at his retreating figure. He turns around once, rushes over and hugs you.

“I’m still your friend, Tony. I just need to figure out how much of this is real.”

You want to say, _all of it_.

But you’re not sure either, and Peter doesn’t look like he’s going to believe you right now.

He pats you on the cheek and turns around, “Don’t be a stranger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikn this is very short, but the next bit is going to be a big plot thing, and that would make the chapter too long. Sorry.


	6. Eat your words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns to the cabin. But everything isn't as easy as it seems. Tony explains his past to Peter.

You spend the next few weeks obsessively following the kid’s work with the Avengers. You think about dropping the new suit off at his apartment, but he’s said he needs time, so maybe it’s best to let him be.

Peter does text you regularly but it is quite superficial, just memes and things. He’s stopped talking about the whole avengers-shtick, so you follow his lead.

But it does set you on edge every time the kid fights some new havoc in his tracksuit outfit. He’s going to get himself killed and the Avengers don’t even give a shit about him.

Like always, you drown your sorrows in inventions, spending days on end making new and slightly unnecessary things.

\---

It’s been a few weeks since Peter left the cabin, and he’s been worse for the wear.

Justin Hammer’s industry in Queens keeps setting up big failures; Aerial attack robots, mutant lizards and god knows what else. The irritating part is that the Avengers still think it’s an honest mistake on Hammer’s end, and the kid keeps getting roped into fighting those things.

You can’t help but roll your eyes. It just goes to show what big money can do. Hammer has lobbyists across the bureaucracy of the nation. Clearly, he’s been pulling strings to stay right where he is.

More than once you feel like running in there and saving the kid, but you don’t.

Instead, you make a sentient toaster, which doesn’t like waffles.

\---

You’re in the workshop one day when JARVIS notifies you.

“Sir I believe a Hammer Industry helicopter is making its way towards the cabin.”

Your screwdriver clatters to the floor, “Fucking hell. What the fuck does that asshole want.”

Justin has always been a bastard; a gold-digging bastard.

Although it doesn’t surprise you much that he knows where you live, it does put you on edge to know that he’s coming to you.

That man isn’t good news.

You switch off the news which has been playing in the background. There’s some new footage of the avengers dealing with some new Hammer Industries’ “malfunction”.

It feels like a red-herring.

You quickly walk out of the cabin, the helicopter is approaching the clearing quickly.

You shield your eyes as it lands. The air around it whips you hard. As you lower your hands, you see Hammer walk out with two buff suited men following him, clearly his security.

You’re about to address the man when he walks past you and into the cabin.

You mutter under your breath, “Always with the dramatics.”

Hammer smirks as he moves away.

You follow his lackeys into the cabin. He sitting stretched out on your three-seater couch, while one man stands by the door to the kitchen, leaving you to awkwardly fit into the love-seat with the other bodyguard.

Hammer bares his teeth and smiles. It raises your hackles, “So, how you been, Tones?”

No, you were wrong. That god-awful nickname raises your hackles.

You grit your teeth, “Cut the chit-chat. Why are you here, Hammer?”

He scoffs, “Hammer? We promised we wouldn’t end up like our fathers.”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, you did a great job of that, didn’t you?”

He grins, “Why, yes. Tony, I did do a great job of being your friend.”

You stare him down and he continues, “And, as your friend, I’d like to ask for a favour.”

You shove down the hysterical laughter, threatening to spill from your belly, “And why should I do you a favour?”

His response is quick, “I could clear your name with the Avengers.”

You smirk, “Don’t under-estimate me so much, Justin. If I wanted that, I’d have cleared my name. But let me humour you anyway. How do you propose to do that?”

There’s a glint in his eyes. Hammer thinks he’s won, “Well, for starters I’d need your inheritance papers and-”

You can’t help but interrupt him, “Sorry. That’s a no-go. Blocked.” It freaks you out that Hammer knows about the inheritance papers when you’d been so careful about hiding them from everyone.

Not even Obi knew that you’d saved these. Hammer’s playing a dirty game, but you don’t let that on.

Hammer’s body-guard presses his gun into your back, and the laughter bubbles up. You rest your chin on your knuckles and look at Hammer coolly, “There is nothing you can offer me that I can’t already achieve on my own. If you want to threaten me, go ahead.” The gauntlet bleeds through the skin of your wrist, you reach back and throw the body guard’s gun away, “But I can promise you, I will never help you.”

You get up slowly, ensuring that your lack of fear is imprinted into the idiot’s brain.

Just then the door to the cabin rattles and Peter steps in.

He staggers inside, still in his spiderman outfit. He’s clutching his side. A deeper darker red is blooming through the red colour of the suit.

“Tony,” He wheezes, “I got hurt.”

You experience a sinking feeling. Hammer knows who Peter is. This isn’t going to end well. You turn around for a moment.

The cocky smirk is back on Hammer’s face and you’ve never felt more insecure.

You yell to JARVIS, “Get Dummy and U to bring a stretcher. Quickly.”

You rush to Peter’s side, “It’s fine kiddo. You’re okay. It’ll be alright.”

He pats your cheek like you’re the one in need of comfort. He looks over your shoulder and whispers to you, “Oh my fucking God, Tony you have the most brilliant inventor in your living room.”

You feel jealous at first, but you know you signed away your right to be recognized when you went into hiding. Of course, Peter wouldn’t know you for the prodigy you are, he must not even have been born when you were at MIT.

As you check him, you realise that the injury is mostly superficial, and healing quickly. Dummy and U bring up the gurney set up in the make-shift med-bay you’ve created in one of the rooms after one too many scrape-ups with the Avengers.

You turn around to face Justin. He smirks, “Sure you don’t want a few minutes to take care of the kid?” He taps his glasses, “Shouldn’t he be in Chem, right now?”

You almost roll your eyes. Of course, this bastard has as AI in his glasses.

You grit your teeth and shake your head. He smiles again and wiggles his fingers towards you, “Inheritance papers, Tony boy.”

You sigh and retrieve the papers from your workshop.

As you hand them over, Hammer asks, “Feels good to eat your words, no?”

He heads out with his lackeys and you rush towards the room where Peter is even before the helicopter takes off.

The medical room is entirely mechanized, because you can’t acquire a doctor, and the bots aren’t fit to do medical work.

Peter’s hooked up to a few different machines and his gash is bandaged up. U is standing to his side, acting very protective.

Although he’s sedated, you know he’s going to be conscious within the hour, accounting for his enhanced metabolism.

You rush into the kitchen an make a banana smoothie for him. When you bring it in, he’s just blinking his eyes open.

“Hey Buckaroo, how you feeling?” You ask. Although the situation is bleak, it warms your heart to see the kid in your cabin again.

He rolls his eyes, “Like I got stabbed.”

He pushes himself up and takes the smoothie from your hands.

After finishing 3 quarters of it, he turns to you, “What kind of sedatives did you give me?”

You grin, “Grade A Barbiturates. It can knock out Captain America even.”

“Hm, that explains it.”

You quirk your eyebrow, and he continues, “Oh. Nothing, I thought I saw Justin Hammer in the living room with you.”

You stiffen up, “Oh yeah. That happened.”

He chokes on the last sips of the smoothie, “Wh-What?” You thump him on the back and his airway clears, “What do you mean, _that happened_?? Was Justin Hammer here? Oh my God. That is soo cool. Dude. How do you know him?”

You eyes twitch, “Pete, for the love of God. Please never call me dude again. I am not your dude. Ew.”

Peter nods aggressively, “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Tell me how you know him? This is so weird.”

You roll your eyes, “Because we went to the same school? Because our fathers ran in the same circles? Because had either of us been a girl, we’d have been married off?”

Peter looks at you like you’re crazy, “Was your father also involved in the tech business?”

You steel yourself and decide to tell Peter the truth. The whole truth. About yourself and Hammer and how it affects him.

“Yeah, I dad founded Stark Industries.”

Peter looks even more confused at that, “… your dad is…” Peter tries to remember the name, “Obadiah Stane?”

It breaks your heart that no one remembers the Stark Industries anymore. It had such a bright future when you had left it in Stane’s hands.

You laugh out loud, “God, no. He’s my ‘god-father’. I’m Howard Stark’s son.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “Who?”

You sigh and begin your story, “So, my dad, Howard Stark, founded Stark industries. Although he loved inventing and making breakthroughs, he wasn’t the smartest when it came to the business side of things. Slowly, as our company grew, people tried to take over. People like Stane.”

You realise that you can’t tell the story without breaking down, so you cut it down, “So long story short, Stane rose up the corporate ranks, without raising my father’s suspicions even once. When he was a member of all the internal committees and boards, my father woke up to his true intentions. But before he could do anything, he and my mother died in a car crash.”

You hear Peter’s intake of breath. This story is kind of personal for him as well.

You pat his hand comfortingly and continue, “So, Stane seizes the day. He’s already been appointed as care-taker till I’m of age. But, I’m not as stupid as my father was. I already know what’s on Obi’s mind. So I tell him, you keep the company, let me do my own thing. But the thing about people like Obi is that they can’t fathom the idea that possibility that someone might come up and take their power away.

“So, while I’m still grieving my parent’s death, he tries to get me killed. So, I did what I had to do. I let Stane remove my name and even my father’s name from most official accounts.”

“I got to live in peace, outside the expectations that everyone else pushed onto me, and Stane got what he always wanted.”

Peter interrupted, “But how is it that the founder and legacy of a big corporation go missing, and no one talks about it? Like I’d expect a lot of media coverage.”

You nod, “Yeah, well. You said it kiddo, _big corporation_. Once Obi got his hands on the company, he ran it into the ground effective immediately. Who gives a shit about a company which isn’t relevant?

“Also, I’m sure Obi used his big contacts in media houses to keep this on the down-low.”

Peter nods, “So you’re the heir to what used to be a fortune 500 company?”

You shrug, “Well, that was the plan, but Hammer asked for the papers that make my claim valid.”

Peter jerks, “Wait. What? Why would Justin Hammer want your inheritance papers?”

You look him in the eyes, “You tell me kiddo.” You collect his glass and get up, “ _you tell me_.”

Peter looks alarmed now, “Does he want your company too?”

You smile sadly, “That’s what it seems like.”

Peter asks, “But why? He has his own company, a big one at that too. Why does he want more?”

You smirk, “Why not? People like Hammer and Stane are always vying for more. But I think it has to do with his bigger plan.”

Peter narrows his eyes, “You suspect him of something?”

You snort, “Kid, I _know_ he’s up to something.”

Peter flails his arms around, “Thank God, someone else believes me. I thought I was going stir crazy. No one at HQ believed me when I suggested that Hammer was up to no good.”

You startle, “Peter did you say something about Hammer to anyone else in S.H.E.I.L.D?”

Peter shakes his head, “No. Well, I was shut down before I could say anything at the big meeting with all the committee heads. But also, when I spoke with the Avengers about it, Captain didn’t want to listen to the opinions of an inexperienced child.”

You nod, “Good.” You amend, “I mean, not Roger’s opinion. But the fact that you didn’t a chance to give your opinion. Keep it that way. I don’t want you getting in any trouble.”

Peter furrows his eyebrows, “You think people are sold out to Hammer?”

You shake your head at the naiveté of the teen, “Pete, I’ve told you once, I’ll tell you again. I _know_.”

Anyways, it’s whatever.” you knock your knuckles against the wooden frame of the door, “We don’t have to deal with them anymore.”

Peter says, “Hold up. What do you mean we don’t have to deal with them anymore?”

You shrug. Peter attempts to roll out of the bed, but U holds him back.

“Tony,” his voice carries a warning. “Did you give Hammer your papers?”

You turn around and nod, “Yeah.”

Peter whispers his question, “Is it because of me?”

You fight the urge to lie, but you know that the truth might lead to Peter running away again, “Yeah. H-He found out your real identity when you walk ed in here with your mask almost off. I had to protect you.”

You look away, expecting an earful from Peter. But he smiles and says, “Thanks, Tony. You’ve done me a big favour.”

You shake your head, “Not a favour.”

He nods, “Yeah. Not a favour. But still thanks a lot.”

Peter beckons you over and makes you sit on the edge of his makeshift bed, “Tony, I’m sorry about how I reacted before. I realise that you care for your friends in a way that I didn’t understand before. And I’m sorry if I made you feel like you had to change to be friends with me. But I need you to take care of yourself.”

You shrug, “Whatever you want, Kid.”

He smirks, “Right, then. I have a list of expectations. I need my friends to have a proper sleep schedule, with 8 hours minimum daily, and full three meals a day.”

You laugh at that and reply, “I’ll try my best kid.”

Peter leaves after a few hours and promises to be back on the next Thursday. He bullies you into stopping the Sunday training sessions because he’s had enough real-world practice now.

You both decide that Peter should continue his work in S.H.E.I.L.D to keep an eye on Hammer. Which also means that he can’t use the new suit openly.

You actually feel really good when you walk into the work-shop after Peter leaves. You’re back to being friends with the kid. Of course, your chances of getting back the family company are now zero, but you don’t really care.

You finish your work and fiddle with the toaster a little bit before eating a full meal and going to sleep.

When you wake up the next day, you feel well.

But your mood doesn’t last.

While eating breakfast, you switch on the news.

“…. _In other news, the founder and CEO of Stark Industries had died a sudden death. Obidiah Stane died in the early hours today. It has not yet been confirmed who will inherit the seat of CEO. Also, the Yankees won their_ …..”


	7. Spiral Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony deals with the aftermath of Stane's death. It's freeing, till it isn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a double update. Please check out chapter 6 as well.

It feels weird. Stane had never been a close friend or even a well-wisher. But finding out about his death like this feels very anti-climactic.

The man had managed to make you fear for your own life. His end had been just that, an end. Nothing after it.

No legacy, no fanfare, no one to remember him positively.

It chills you how well Hammer had planned everything.

Killing Stane must have been difficult. Killing him and making it seem like an accident felt impossible.  
And he’d managed to get your inheritance papers to the industry as well.

You hadn’t expected his death to mean anything to you. Yet you were lying on your bed, feeling… _nothing_. There was just a void in your chest, eating away all your emotions, leaving behind exhaustion.

You rollover. Sunlight is streaming in through the curtains, you can see birds sitting by the water and a light breeze in the air.

It mocks you.

You should be happy, you should be swimming, jumping, laughing. Your biggest tormentor is gone.

You roll over again and stare at the picture of Jarvis on your bedside. You hear the quiet afternoon breeze and calls of the birds outside.

The door to the cabin creaks slowly.

You roll out of bed and tiptoe around the house. The only thought in your head is, _who the fuck was able to over-ride JARVIS?_

The creaking sound moves to the kitchen. You crawl towards the kitchen and the suit bleeds through your arms slowly.

You take a deep breath and jump up, repulsor in an attack position, “Who’s there?”

Peter stands by the kitchen island, shirt wet and a container of soup on the floor.

You cringe, “Shit. Sorry. I didn’t realise it was you.”

Peter shrugs, “Yeah I thought you were asleep. So, I told JARVIS not to tell you anything.”

You scratch the back of your neck, “Let’s get you a change of clothes.”

Peter smiles, “Thanks.”

The kid follows you to your room and you hand him you MIT hoodie and an old pair of sweats.

You shove all your other clothes inside the closet and say, “I think these are the only things I have which can fit you.”

Peter doesn’t reply. You turn around, he’s staring at your hoodie with hearts, stars and all the charms in his eyes.

You chuckle. Sometimes it slips your mind that it’s an _MIT hoodie_.

“Oh my god-”

You cut Peter off, before he embarrasses himself, “You can keep it.”

He smiles widely, “Oh my god!! Yessss-” he falters, “Wait. Really?”

You nod and the kid bounds out of your room to the bathroom and changes.

He comes out and you feel like crying. It gives you a warm feeling to pass on your legacy to someone.

For some time, while Peter is around, the nothingness that’s been plaguing you gets relegated to the back of your mind.

When Peter gets up to leave, you let him keep the hoodie.

You drop him till the bus stop, at his insistence.

It’s only after you reach your cabin that you realise that it’s Tuesday, he was supposed to be here two days later.

You text him the same thing and he’s quick to reply, “Friends help each other out.”

You smile and head back to the work you’d left unfinished in the workshop.

It continues like that when Peter’s summer vacations begin. He shows up regularly at the cabin and both of you spend hours in the lab having fun.

It feels too good to be true.

That’s when the walls come crashing down.

You get a text from an unknown number.

> //Unkown//
> 
> Hey, Tones. I thought you might like to see this.

Below which five different photos of Peter’s aunt, school and friends are attached.

You pick up the phone in your shaking hands and call the number.

Hammer’s voice is on the other side in an instant.

“Ah, Tony. I knew you wouldn’t keep me waiting.”

You grit your teeth, “Now, now. You didn’t really think I’d leave you alone now did you?”

You don’t reply and Justin continues, “If you want the boy to be safe, better start jotting down my demands.”

You yell into the phone, “Do you have Peter?”

He laughs slyly, “Of course not. What use do I have of him? But I do know where to get him from if you don’t listen to what I have to say.”

\---

It hits you when you’re working on one of Hammer’s assignments, how much he still relies on you.

You snort and Peter looks up from his homework, “What’s so funny?”

You shrug, “Uh… I remembered the meme you sent me.”

Peter rolls his eyes at your excuse, “Tony, I know you don’t understand the memes I send. So can you tell me why you were laughing?”

You reply, “How about I don’t tell you?”

He counters, “How about you tell me why you won’t let me work on these experiments, and I don’t bother you about the laughing.”

You look up at him sharply. You’ve had this conversation constantly for the past few weeks, “Pete, I’ve told you once, I’ll tell you again, I do not want you around this stuff. It’s dangerous. Even if it wasn’t, I’m the adult and I get to decide where you go and what you do.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “Ugh, fine whatever. I still don’t see why I have to sit way over here.”

You turn around, “I can’t hear you.”

He yells, “Yeah, and who’s fault is that?”

You go to the kitchen to get some snacks. Now that the kid’s spending time at your cabin all the time, you feed him regularly to keep up with his increased metabolism.

You pick up a few fruits and head back to the workshop.

When you walk in, Peter is standing in front of your table, with the plans for a missile launcher held in his hands.

He turns around and asks, “What. The. Fuck. Is this, Tony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's very short, but I haven't figured out how to pace the story yet...


	8. I Call Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony explains himself, and Peter pulls a very dumb stunt.

You reply quickly, “I can explain.”

Peter nods, “Please do.”

He looks at you expectantly and you know that if you tell him the truth, he’ll only be upset.

“I’m going to use them against S.H.E.I.L.D.” You shrug and look away.

You expect Peter’s angry outburst, and barely flinch when he bangs his fist against the counter.

His words, however, are a complete surprise to you, “Bullshit.”

You look at the teen, “What?”

He squints his eyes, “I call bull shit. This isn’t right. You can’t be doing this.”

You raise your chin and ask him icily, “How do you know this wasn’t just a plan. To use the youngest Avenger to ruin the entire team?”

Peter has the gall to laugh, “Because Tony, you’re smart enough to do that without me.”

You turn away and Peter tries to stay in your line of sight, “Tell me who you’re doing this for Tony.”

You stay silent, “Tell me, or I’m never coming back.”

You stare him down, “That’s blackmail.”

He looks at you haughtily, “What're you gonna do, report me to the police?”

You shake your head, he has learnt a lot from you.

“I’m doing this for Hammer.”

Peter asks, “You know that he kind of evil?”

You scoff, “I proved that to you, Genius.”

Peter asks, “So why are you helping him?”

You shrug and reply, “Why’d I let him take the inheritance papers?”

Peter pales and you draw him into a hug. His voice is muffled against your shirt, but the resolve is easily heard, “Let me help you, Tony.”

You shake your head and hold the teen closer, “No, Pete. You don’t have to do anything.”

He tries to interrupt, “But I’m-”

You speak up, “If you say ‘responsible’, my heart will break. Peter, you aren’t responsible for some man’s shitty behaviour. And like I keep reminding you, I’m the adult. Let me take care of this.”

Peter nods reluctantly and lets it go. The entire evening he’s very subdued and quiet.

As he makes his way to the bus stop you ask him, “Are you planning on coming over tomorrow?”

He nods and turns away.

\---

The next day, Peter comes in as you’re making last-minute additions to the designs.

He walks into the workshop and plops down opposite you.

“Okay, so now that I know what you’ve been doing, can you let me see these projects?” He asks and you nod.

“Cool. Also, how do you manage to get these things to Hammer?”

You reply distractedly, “A chopper comes in to take the stuff. I have to leave it all in those wooden crates outside. His lackeys take the boxes and leave blue-prints.”

If you had been paying attention, you’d have realized that Peter’s questions didn’t come from a place of genuine curiosity.

But you’re busy fitting and re-fitting different wires into the body of the missile launcher.

Peter points to the different parts described in the blueprints and asks questions. Finally, he reaches the one that you’re fixing up.

“What’s this one, Tony?” He asks, too innocently, but again, you’re not paying attention.

You turn to study the blue-print, “That’s the part I’m working on right now. It’s diffused with one of those Captain America sedatives so that the missile can cause lots of people to pass out. I think the idea sucks. But eh. Whatever.”

Peter looks up eagerly, “Are you already going to put the sedatives into the missile?”

You quirk an eyebrow, “And risk it bursting here, and killing me? Of course not. I’m putting in a normal grade sedative and I’ve already kept the others one of the crates.”

You focus on the project and snap your fingers at Dummy, “Speaking of, Dummy get me those sedatives please.”

Dummy rolls over to the cabinet on the corner to pull out the syringes which carry the sedatives. When he rolls over, you extend your hands to grab the syringe, but Dummy stabs it into your hand clumsily.

You swear loudly. Although the sedative is comparatively milder, it’s going to render you unconscious within the next few minutes and keep you like that for at least 5 hours.

You turn to Peter, “I need you to put all the finished projects in the crates and leave. Leave before they come. Alright?”

Peter is staring at you, mouth agape, “Why are you so scared of them?”

You get agitated, “No funny business. You do as I say.”

Peter nods, “Yeah.” You breathe a sigh of relief.

He picks you, bridal style and deposits you on your bed.

“Sleep, Tony. I’ll fix everything.”

You feel alarmed, but your movements are slowing down. That is not what he promised you. Peter isn’t supposed to fix everything. He’s supposed to leave before they come…

You try to tell him that, but Peter leaves as dark spots dance in your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to cuss me out. I know this is also a very short chapter... sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

When you wake up, you feel extremely groggy. Your ears are ringing and you can’t seem to remember anything for a few seconds.

Everything around you is extremely disorienting until it isn’t.

You jolt out of bed and call out to JARVIS, “JARVIS, where’s Peter?”

JARVIS rattles off Hammer Industry’s address.

You ask, “What last video evidence we have of Peter going there?”

JARVIS pulls up a video while giving you an answer, “Against my wishes, Mr Parker climbed into one of the crates. Although the transmissions from the suit are not regular, if we assume that Mr Parker is still in the suit, then he hasn’t been found yet.”

You slam your hand against the doorframe loudly, the kid’s going to be the death of you. He going to be getting an earful when you get him back.

You walk out of your room and into the workshop. Even though you hate it, you only have one way of saving the kid.

You let the suit bleed through your skin and take off.

JARVIS speaks up in your ear, “Sir, are you doing what I think what I think you’re doing?”

You reply, “Bring up the shortest route to the Avenger’s compound.”

Jarvis brings it up on the HUD, “Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new chapter? Not really. More like a new paragraph.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers is kind of an idiot...

When you reach the periphery of the compound after a 4-hour flight, you ask JARVIS to alert the Avengers.

But it’s unnecessary. S.H.E.I.L.D isn’t as incompetent as you previously thought. Jarvis points out at least 17 snipers pointed at you from within the compound and they have heat-seeking missiles at the ready.

Within five seconds, the Avengers along with a dozen armed agents come out of the compound.

You can barely get a word you before Captain America holds you down and starts reciting some patronizing spiel about the right to remain silent.

You can’t help the laughter that bubbles up as you finally realise that Peter must have been taught all that by Rogers.

The Avengers take you through the building to a basement level. They’re taking you to the most secure area of the compound. At every set of doors, a pair of the agents stand guard, so that when the last door closes, it’s just you, Romanoff, Barton and Rogers.

You form a sort of square in the room. You back up against the wall opposite the wall, Barton to your right and Romanoff on the other side.

Rogers squares up opposite you, “I’m going to ask you to take off your armour.”

You roll your eyes at his excessive theatrics and retract the armour. You’re going to have to play by their rules if you need their help to get Peter back.

You see Roger’s eyes widen when he sees your face.

“Howard?” He asks.

His stupidity irritates you, “Close, popsicle. I’m Anthony Stark.”

Barton butts in, “Wait, you know each other?”

Rogers ignores him and launches into a tirade, “Your father worked for this country, and this is how you sully his name? By becoming a threat to national interests? I’m disappoint-”

You interrupt him, “Yeah, yeah we can hash out the details later. But Spiderman’s been kidnapped.”

Rogers startles, “-ed. Wh-What? Spiderman? What have you done to the kid? Anthony?”

You smirk, “Yeah that’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

Steve rushes forward and grabs your collar, “Where is the kid?”

You reply, “Hammer’s industrial complex in Queens.”

Steve scoffs, “Not all the heirs of tech companies are evil, Anthony. You can’t expect us to believe you.”

Suddenly, JARVIS projects a live feed onto a screen in the room, "Sir, Justin Hammer is transmitting this to your phone."

_Hammer stands tall in the video, next to him, Peter is tied up to a chair._

_He grins ferally at the camera and whispers to Peter, “Tell your Tony what we practised.”_

_Peter looks up to face the camera. His state breaks your heart into a million pieces. Blood is running down from a corner of his mouth and his eyes are full of tears._

_He clears his throat and smiles, “I’m fine, Tony. I’m fixing everything.”_

_You expect the blow that lands on Peter’s stomach, but that doesn’t make it easier to witness. He yells loudly and Hammer pulls his hair back and makes him face the camera, “Try that again, Son.”_

_He smiles again, “I’m fixing everyth-thing.” Some blood splatters out of his mouth this time._

_Hammer punches him again and the camera loses its focus. Hammer walks up to the camera and adds, “Well, Tones. I didn’t expect this from you. Sending the kid to fight your battles. You’re still just as much of a pussy as I remember you to be._

_He might not have said what I wanted. But you get the gist, right? I’ve got the boy and his precious aunt here. If you want them to be safe, you better be here by tomorrow morning.”_

Just as the video shuts off, the doors of the room open and all the agents which had previously accompanied you come inside, with their weapons at the ready. You experience a sinking feeling.

Hammer planned everything very well. The guards try to restrain the four of you, but it isn’t easy.

Three agents advance on Natasha.  
She dodges one and leaves the other unconscious, before performing her standard thigh crushing acrobatics on the third.

Clint and Steve also render their opponents unconscious in hand-to-hand combat.

You simply hover over them and take out the stragglers.

Natasha directs you to the wall opposite adjacent to the door, “Open it up.”

You blast you repulsors at it. The hole opens up a secret passageway and you take off after Natasha and the two men follow you.

Although you know quite a bit about the floor-plan of the building, Natasha is a spy and it’s best to let her lead.

As you make your way along the passageway, Natasha stops suddenly and points over the corner.

You release a surveillance drone which shows you what lies behind the turn.

Two guards are standing with their backs towards you, facing a staircase, which they expect you to come down from. You lift up and shoot the two men with tasers. The effect is instantaneous.

The men shake and fall down like burlap sacks. Natasha leads you towards the staircase, next to which is a smaller door.

She breaks open its lock with a swift kick and begins walking. The door opens into an even smaller tunnel with cobwebs in it.

She speaks to you for the first time, “Do you know how to operate a plane?”

You snort, “Fuck yeah.”

Rogers’ response is a serious, “Language.” Which cracks you up.

The tunnel leads out to a hangar which is the other end of the compound. You have no idea how Natasha’s gotten you there in under five seconds.

She rushes you into a plane. You sit down in the pilot’s seat and allow the nanoparticles of the suit to incorporate into the plane’s tech.

It just so happens that they take up the shape of a pen drive.

Barton asks obnoxiously, “You’re going to fly this plane with a pen drive?”

You smirk, “Shut up, birdman.”

Just as you take to plane onto the runway, heavy firing erupts on the other end of the hangar. The agents have found you.

As you take off, you feel Rogers’ eyes boring into you.

“Got something on your mind, _captain_?” You ask.

He looks away, “You might not have been wrong about Hammer.”

You give him a winning smile, “I didn’t quite catch that, Rogers.”

He frowns, “That doesn’t make you any less evil.”

“Evil?” You roll your eyes, “I’m a mad scientist, not a Bond villain.”

Barton pipes up, “Aren’t those the same thing?”

Natasha puts a stop to the discussion by asking, “What’s the plan?”

You grin, “JARVIS pull up the schematics of Hammer’s compound.”

JARVIS projects them in a 3D model behind you.

The four of you come up with a make-shift plan en-route to Hammer's facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update won't be as quick as all the other chapters. I'm still trying to work out how to write a fight scene. Thanks, everyone for the comments and kudos. I definitely couldn't have made this story happen without your support.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to get Peter back is put in motion

You describe the plan and take additions from Rogers and Natasha. In the end, Barton adds, “But where will we leave the jet?”

You look back at the man, “I have a place.”

The jet has low observability, which allows you to take the plane right into New York, landing in the open fields behind the Stark mansion.

You haven’t been here since your last family thanksgiving. It feels weird to be here so many years later, that too with Rogers.

You leave the plane and take the Avengers inside.

Your father’s security had always kept a stash of weapons in the house.

As you pass the different rooms, Rogers looks at the pictures.

You know he’s going to say something pretentious. He pauses in front of a framed photo of your father in formal attire, “Your father was a great man.”

You roll your eyes, “Yeah, yeah. We can fangirl over dead people later. We need to save the kid.”

You finally reach your father’s study and start opening cabinets and shelves. Rogers and Natasha follow your lead. Barton plops down on a couch and plays with _knives_.

Where the fuck does, he hide knives in that tight outfit? You often forget that he’s just as deadly as the other two, because of his carefree attitude.

“Hey man, why are you interested in getting Spidey back?” He asks.

You evade, “I want Hammer to get in trouble, is there anything wrong with that?”

Clint snorts, “That man is an asshole.”

Rogers snaps a cabinet shut loudly, “Really, Hawkeye? There’s a lady present.” Natasha lets out a long-suffering sigh at that, Steve continues like he hasn’t heard her, “Also Mr Hammer is one of our biggest supporters outside the government. We can’t make assumptions about him so quickly.”

You glare at Rogers, “What the hell? He’s kidnapped one of your teammates and you’re still blind to his bullshit?”

Rogers glares right back, “I’m not blind to anyone’s bullshit, especially yours. Don’t think I didn’t notice how the whole blackmail video was directed at you. I know Spiderman’s been in contact with you. So, forgive me for not believing you. Maybe this is all a plan of yours to bring down the Avengers from the inside.”

You squint your eyes, “Then why are you helping me?”

Steve looks towards the ceiling, “Because Spiderman is a young and impressionable child. You might have used him as a pawn, but I can’t discount the idea that he is in grave danger.”

That’s when Natasha finds a hidden stash of guns in a hidden cabinet. The four of you gather around the main study table and study them once.

Natasha points to herself and Clint, “We were already armed when you showed up, so we’re good. Why don’t both of you pick up what you need?”

You smirk at the woman, “I have what I need.”

Rogers picks up a set of guns and picks up a few magazines of bullets, before sheathing them in holders on his belt.

Once all that’s done, you look around the table. A clear understanding has been reached between you and the Avengers. Although you stand on opposite sides, right now Peter’s safety is far more important.

\---

You make your way to Hammer’s industry in an old unassuming car which was lying in your parent’s garage.

In the half an hour it takes to drive to Queens, you go over the plan with the three of them again.

“We get in two pairs, me and Rogers and the two of you, from the east corner, when there’s a gap in the surveillance system. I expect them to be in the second underground hangar, according to the video, -”

Rogers interrupts, “Yes. You both will follow the northern route and we will take the opposite route. We will reconvene at the lower levels. Our priority is getting Peter out of there, we extract him and move. Hammer can be dealt with later.”

You nod and look ahead.

\---

When you reach Hammer’s compound, your heart is beating faster. Clint and Natasha head out first and you and Rogers follow them after the second sweep of the surveillance cameras on the wall.

Once you’re inside the compound, you see the spy twins sneak into the main building. You turn the other way and move towards the second building which consists mainly of testing rooms and laboratories.

The two buildings are joined together by their vast underground tunnels and the two underground hangars

Rogers leads the way into the building and you follow him in. The coast is mostly clear.

You have no issue till you reach the lower levels, where a commotion is underway.

Groups of guards are moving towards the northern entrance of the tunnels. Either Romanoff and Barton have set off a distraction or they’ve been caught.

Personally, you lean towards the second option, but you know that you can never rely on anyone in high tension situations.

Thankfully, this ensures that you get a practically empty hallway which leads directly to the hangars.

As you pass the first hangar, you see a huge missile being set up in the corner. You don’t even have to take a second look to know that it’s a magnified version of the missile you had sent yesterday.

Rogers, however, stares at the monstrosity, mouth agape, “What the fuckin hell is that?” He blushes when he realizes what he’s said.

You walk ahead, “It’s a missile.”

A pair of patrol guards comes your way, and you both hide behind a stack of oil drums. Rogers whispers, “I thought you were a smart scientist? Even I know that’s a missile.”

You reply, “It’s can render people in a 500-mile radius unconscious.”

Rogers narrows his eyes, “How do you know that?”

You shrug, “I made it.”

Roger’s eyes widen, “I knew you had some plans. Hammer might be evil but you were on his side, weren’t you? And you only came to us, because you couldn’t handle him anymore? Don’t worry. I’ll bring you to justice once I’ve saved the kid.”

You roll your eyes, “I wasn’t working with him of my own accord. I’ll give you all the proof once we’ve gotten Spiderman back. I’ll come with you willingly. Just make sure you don’t play the role of the condescending bastard, as well as you usually do.”

Rogers huffs. The coast clears and you head towards the second hangar.

You meet Barton and Romanoff on the staircase. They’re hiding in the dark, behind heaps of scrap metal and pull you both in with them as well.

Barton whispers, “Look.”

Peter is still tied to the chair and his aunt is bound to a pole so that he’s just out of her reach. Hammer is standing in front of them. Two guards are standing facing you.

You can’t hear exactly what he’s saying because you’re at opposite corners of the hangar. He moves his hands around.

You expect that he’s most probably monologuing. Even with his healing factor, Peter’s face is bleeding profusely.

But that doesn’t deter him from making smart comments, which makes Hammer lose his cool.

Hammer yells, “SHUT. UP.” He backhands Peter across the face with the butt of his gun.

Peter’s aunt screaming and tries to get to the boy. You see red and swoop in.

Usually, you love to indulge in protagonist-antagonist banter, but not when your kid’s life is at stake. You take out the two guards with barely a second thought, their bullets proving to be only slight discomfort.

Then you blast the gun out of Hammer’s hand. If the repulsor blast burns his hand, you aren’t sorry. The Avengers are right behind you. They restrain Hammer while you work on freeing Peter and his aunt.

Peter’s handcuffs are vibranium, but you break through them and pull him free of the ropes that bind him.

You cut through his aunt's handcuffs with a laser pointer. She’s pulled against them so much that her blood is clotting on the rims of the handcuffs.

As soon as she’s free, May Parker falls onto Peter. She pulls him into a hug and sobs, “Oh my baby. Pete, you’re okay. You’ll be fine. I’m here now. Everything is okay.”

 _Nothing is okay_.

JARVIS speaks up on the intercom you have been yourself and the Avengers, “The guards have found out the source of the distraction. They are now headed your way.”

Rogers pipes up, “How many are there?”

JARVIS replies curtly, “About 100 personnel.”

Hammer, who’s been trying to give excuses, changes his colours entirely when he hears the thundering steps of his guards on the stairs, “I win always, Stark. Don’t try to fight it.”

You fake a gasp, “Stark? You wound me.”

Rogers’ expression is pained, you look at him, “What’s wrong, popsicle?”

He looks at you, “You promised to hand yourself in when this was done?”

You look at him incredulously and point to the stair, from where the sound of the guards is still coming, “You think this is done?”

He ponders over it, “Fury is coming with a team of agents. He’d been rendered incapacitated.”

You roll your eyes, “Yeah, well. I’m here right now. And sorry to say, but I’m the best shot you have of getting out of here in one piece. There isn’t much your super-healing can do if there’s nothing left to heal.”

That’s when you see the first pair of guards descending the staircase. The shortest way out of here is the way you came in. You take a gun from Roger’s hand and toss it to Peter’s aunt.

“May Parker, right? Keep this. You won’t need to use it but still. She nods. She doesn’t seem like most civilians. Although she’s scared, she hasn’t dissolved into hysterics.

You turn to face the guards. You shoot the first few pairs which are the earliest to show up.

You fly up the stairs and weld shut the door which connects the northern entrance to the main staircase of the hangars.

The Avengers are still in the second hangar when you fly down. They’ve incapacitated most of their opponents, but without Peter, they are visibly weak.

You grab the boy, who is half lucid and whisper, “Embrace your inner Lois Lane, kiddo.”

You let the other know through the intercom to follow you.

You fly up and the rest take the stairs two at a time, Hammer hobbling behind them, with his handcuffs tied to Barton.

They have shoved a gag into Hammer’s mouth to shut him up.

As the group moves away from the door you had previously welded shut, some guards break open a part of the welding which is weak.

The hallway behind you becomes a flood of Hammer’s guards.

You yell, “Go. I’ll hold them off. Move it.”

You turn around and unleash your repulsors indiscriminately. That stops the flow of the guards temporarily.

Instead of going after the Avengers, you take a detour. You head to the hangar on the first level, where the bigger version of your missile is being put together.

You proceed to destroy all the files and documentation of the missile and the recordings of its practice runs.

Then you ask Jarvis, “Have they moved out of the building?”

JARVIS replies, “Yes sir.”

You grin, “Let’s blow this joint.”

You blow a hole into a corner of the roof and set off the missile with the estimated coordinates of a remote area in the Atlantic Ocean.

As soon as it’s out, your intercom blows up. First, it’s Barton, “What the fuck man? I thought you were on our side?”

Rogers shuts down Clint quickly, “We knew not to trust the man.”

Next thing, the intercom is buzzing with static. JARVIS adds hurriedly, “Sir, Steve Rogers is attempting to ground the missile.”

You get irritated, “Ground it? What the fuck? Where is he putting it?”

JARVIS replies, “Your guess is as good as mine sir.”

You fly out of the building. The Avengers just proved that they’re a bunch of trigger-happy chimps.

You ask JARVIS to calculate the probable misdirection of the missile. The number pops up on your HUD and you realise that it might affect civilians.

You race after the missile.

You grit your teeth and fly faster. If you mess up the one time you tried to consciously go out and play a hero, you will hate yourself forever.

Tony Stark does not fail.

You catch up to the missile and try to turn it. But it feels next to impossible.

Damn Rogers and his stupid super-strength.

As you hold onto the missile and try to fix its path, you ask JARVIS, “Can we make it?”

The reply is short, “Slim chance sir. You will have to take the missile till the water’s surface.”

You know what this means. There is a minimal chance of you getting out of this unharmed.

You have to fly the missile into the water at a speed above the speed of sound, and then get out of its blast radius.

JARVIS adds, “A good way to go out, isn’t it?”

You smirk, “Don’t be sentimental, J. Your mainframe will still be intact. You’re not going out as long as I have a say.”

JARVIS replies, “But it won’t be half as fun, without you here, sir.”

You laugh, “Feelings, J? The robot apocalypse is upon us.”

You let the missile out of your hands, just as you start nearing the water’s surface. If everything goes well, the missile should curve further outward before exploding.

You don’t wait to see it.

As you fly back up, you feel water fly onto the suit.

It becomes difficult to see as the water envelops you,

You pour more energy into the thrusters and move forward.

As you move back towards Hammer’s compound, JARVIS alerts you, “Sir, USAF plane on your six.”

You slowly fly back to Hammer’s compound. Some of the debris of the bomb is lodged into the body of the armour which slows you down considerably. Hammer’s employees are being herded into a separate group by S.H.E.I.L.D agents.

Nick Fury is standing next to the Avengers and staring at you. Peter and his aunt are nearby, getting treated by medics.

As soon as your feet touch the asphalt, ten rifles are pointed at you.

Nick holds up his hand and the men resume their rest position. You retract your armour.

A man steps forwards and cuffs you.

You can’t help but quip, “I prefer the fuzzy ones.”

Barton jibes back, “I have fuzzy ones at home. Too bad you’re going to jail.”

You smirk at him, “Don’t underestimate me, Hawk-ass. I’ll be back in my cabin before the day is out.”

You hear Peter call for you faintly from the ambulance, “Tony. Tony, come here.”

You know these people aren’t going to let you meet the kid, and asking for the same, is only going to exhibit your liabilities, so you act nonchalant, “Yeesh. That kid’s clingy. Let’s go. I can’t wait to have a throw down with you guys.”

Nick Fury and his men lead you to a van. Natasha follows you in. Just as they’re about to close the door, she whispers, “I’ll get Peter to you, once he’s fully healed.”

You nod and look away. Just because you know you’re getting out of this mess, doesn’t make it any less of a headache.

You already know you’re going to have to three days after this in bed, recuperating. You are getting old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Just the epilogue is left. Thanks for sticking around and reading this fic.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The deal you get, at the end of the day, isn’t half bad. You’re able to provide enough video and written proof of your innocence, that the government is forced to set you free. The little opposition you face from Hammer’s old lobbyists is easily wiped out when the Avengers speak in your favour.

Of course, you are held in a facility for the duration of your trial, but the Avengers keep you regular company.

In the end, you are put on probation, with an agent to overlook all the new inventions you create, but you don’t care, either way, it isn’t like your new beakers and energy-efficient solar panels can take over the world.

You also inherit Stark Industries from Stane, but it doesn’t resemble the company you had left at all. You decide, with your new P.A.’s help to pull all its resources into creating efficient and affordable renewable energy for public use. You know that the shift is going to be long and excruciating, but you’ve never backed down from a challenge.

Overall, but it’s better than what you’d expected. Peter’s been grounded for a month by his aunt, for being a teen vigilante, but that’s expected.

What isn’t expected, is that you along with the Avengers spend your Friday nights at May Parker’s house for a meal.

It isn’t all rainbows and magic. Rogers still gets on your nerves, and you regularly lecture them about not taking care of Peter, but you manage to act civil, and that’s more than enough.

It’s on one such Friday that you dig into the whole reason that you were on S.H.E.I.L.D.’s “Most Wanted List”, though you refuse to call it that.

Rogers is a little punch drunk, his cheeks are coloured pink as he recounts the story, “…Your bot flew around the city, trying to electrocute people-”

You interrupt him for what seems like the 10th time, “First off, it barely made its way around the block, and it _tried_ to electrocute a person. Also, how in the world did it seem okay to bust a hole in the building where the drone came from?

“I give that I let one drone getaway, but by the time you were through, all of them were roaming the streets. You’re lucky I was able to shut down the programme before anything bad happened-“

Steve seems like he’s about to launch into a tirade, but Barton talks over him, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It’s all water under the bridge. Now, we’re friends, aren’t we?” He proceeds to give you a loud smacking kiss on the cheek, “You’re the best inventor-slash-evil-genius, Tony.”

You swat the man away, “Stay away from me, Hawkass.”

That’s when Natasha calls for dinner. You linger back, when May, Steve and Clint head to the dinner table. Peter joins you, “What’s up, Tony?”

You look at the boy, “Nothing.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Nothing?”

You smile, “I’m just happy that things are good.”

May calls for you both from the kitchen.

Peter smiles and walks ahead, “They’re about to get a whole lot better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to thank everyone who supported this story. I know it has thousands of spelling and grammar errors, but ya'll still stuck through them.   
> Thank you.   
> Especially to @GabesGurl, @SapphiRubyCrys, @3r15 and @Lady_1. The comments really kept me going.  
> Much Love,   
> WrittenP

**Author's Note:**

> Bruhh, my hand slipped. This was just supposed to be a one-shot prompt fill.  
> Thanks [@Unofficial-spiderman](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/unofficial-spiderman) for the prompt.


End file.
